


For Love Is Strong As Death

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Reunion, eternal pining, for starters, just get them back together and let them hug it out in an epic way, song of salomon, speculating and hoping and wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane and Abbie reunited. Epic hugging. Short drabble. Love wins over death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love Is Strong As Death

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday and the midseason premiere is on Friday. My mind can focus on little else. Can they just be reunited already?? Spoilers from various previews.
> 
> Title from Song of Salomon 8:6  
> "Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death"

He holds her so close. As if he is afraid she will turn out to be like the mist in the bathroom when she wrote him the message. As if she would fly through him like the supernatural rush in the living room. As if he is afraid to find out that he is only pressing her sheer camisole or one of her pillows to his chest. 

But it is her. She is solid and real. She is in his arms and her small hands cling to his shirt and the lapel of his coat. He feels her quick breathing against his neck and the fast beating of both their hearts. He knows that he is mumbling sweet, comforting nonsense into her curls. His hands move over her back, arms, shoulders and head, making absolutely sure that she is there and that she is much better than he dared to expect. 

That she is indeed the force as strong as death. She is, to him, love itself.


End file.
